Rising from the AshesProlouge
by LilyOsiris
Summary: The Legend was finished with a happy end. That's what everybody thought. A book appeared to a 18 year old girl and the Legend is not over.


Rising from the Ashes  
  
by: LilyOsiris  
  
Disclamier: Fushigi Yuugi belongs to Yuu Watase. I write solely for fun, so don't sue.  
  
Author's Note: This story takes places a few months after Fushigi Yuugi Eikou Den and introduces a new character in the story. She was created as my online persona at first, but she soon became much more. Yuuki Araki is Miaka's little sister and somehow ends up with the book, then becomes part of the book world. Along with her friends, Chou Kirei(which was orriginally Kirei Nuriko when my friend created her. She is my friend, DrkNuriko's, character and it is with her permission I add her to this story with the changes.) Chou Rikku, Midasu Koun, and Midasu Kibo, they fall into the books world and into some kind trouble. This is the second time in the book for Araki and the third time for Kirei. The first time for everyone else. DrkNuriko is another writer at Fanfiction.net and has a story up for Kirei's first time in the world of the book entitled, The Misadventures of Nuriko Kirei. Enjoy.  
  
Prolouge  
  
Different shades of blue plate curtains rise up and down with the slight breeze from the open window in the living room.  
  
A young woman with long auburn hair up in a loose bun, wearing a long sleeveless blue dress, held a small bundle in her arms, rocking back and forth in the rocking chair.  
  
The smile light up her whole face when a pair of small arms sudden stuck out of the bundle. She placed a small kiss to the baby's forehead.   
  
The light sound of the door opening echoed through the apartment with laughter and talking trailing along with it.  
  
A few seconds later, a kiss was placed onto her cheek and a hand came to rest on her shoulder.  
  
She looked up and smiled at the person "Where are the noisy toons that you brought home with you?"  
  
The person let out a laugh "Taking their shoes off and agruing over something stupid"  
  
She shook her head slightly, before standing up on her feet and puting the baby into the crib.  
  
An older woman with slightly long dirty blond hair walked into the living room along with a blond headed man, a brown-reddish shoulder length haired woman, a dark gray short haired man with sunglasses and a blond haired woman.  
  
The older woman gave the auburn haired woman a hug before she walked over to the crib to see the baby.  
  
"Miaka," Mayo said as she walked up to her and gave her a hug.  
  
Miaka huged her back. "Mayo."  
  
Then she received hugs from Yui, Tetsuya, and Keisuke and went to look at the baby.  
  
Miaka's mother walked back over to her. "Miaka...there's someone else with us that you might want to see."  
  
She looked at her, wide-eyed for a few minutes and then spoke up again. "You mean....She's here?"  
  
Mrs. Yuuki smiled and nodded. "Yes, she is. She's waiting in the hallway."  
  
"Call her in, then. I want to see her and give her a hug," Miaka replied, as she smiled and tears of joy started to form in her eyes.  
  
Mrs. Yuuki nodded, then turned towrds the hallway and called out. "You can come in here now, Sweety. Miaka wants to see you."  
  
A few seconds later, a young woman about a year younger then Miaka walked in. She also had the same hair color as Miaka, but her hair was more redder then Miaka's and she had golden amber eyes. She was wearing a dark red long sheer sleeved dress with a low neckline that fell to ankle length. A gold pendant on a gold chain with a phoenix and some writing engraved into the pendant rested around her neck.  
  
Her was up in a french twist, but Miaka knew the length was down to the ground when it was down.  
  
"Miaka....Onee-chan," said the young woman, as she walked over to her.  
  
"Araki....Immouto-chan!" Miaka exclaimed, as she walked towards her with tears falling from her eyes.  
  
Miaka pulled her immouto-chan into an rather large, embracing hug.  
  
Araki hesitated for a few seconds before she returned the hug.  
  
Then they pulled away from each other and just took a moment to look at each other.  
  
Miaka smiled at her, while Araki looked at her with an emotionless expression.  
  
She held her younger sister at arms length. "Look at you...you have grown into a beautiful woman like you should. I haven't seen you in 12 years, except for pictures you've sent of youself. But you never wanted to come home for the holidays."  
  
Araki nodded. "You turned into one yourself, Onee-chan."  
  
She smiled at her little sister one more time before leading her to where everybody else was.  
  
Miaka motioned for Araki to sit down in the rocking chair and she did.  
  
She then lifted the baby up from the crib and placed her into Araki's arms.  
  
Araki looked down at the baby, then a smile slowly appeared on her face, one of her fingers tracing the little hand that was in the bundle.  
  
"What's her name?" Araki asks, as she begins rocking the baby back and forth gently in the rocking chair.  
  
"Hikari," said Taka, as he puts his arm around Miaka's shoulder and smiles.  
  
"Hikari...," Araki whispers as she stops rocking.  
  
"In the presence of light, there can be no darkness..." Araki muttered as she stroked the baby's head.  
  
Taka's eyes widen at what Araki just said and then turned to Miaka who was looking at him.  
  
"Ahhh....Look! Raki-chan looks so cute with that baby in her arms," said a female voice.  
  
Araki sweatdrops as the smile disappears from her face, then got onto her feet to put the baby down.  
  
"Leave her alone. Let her spend some time with her niece," said a male voice.  
  
"Ah! You're no fun sometimes, Rikku," said the female, as she turns to Rikku with her pinkish-purple eyes.  
  
Rikku shook his short blue-purplish haired head, his purple-blueish eyes looking at her.  
  
"I can be. But sometimes your teasing makes Araki pissed off, Kirei," said Rikku.  
  
"Kirei. Rikku. This my older sister, Miaka and her husband, my brother-in-law, Taka. Taka, Miaka, this is Kirei and Rikku Chou, the Twins, My two best baka friends," said Araki, as she held her hand out towards them, still sweatdropping.  
  
Miaka and Taka shook hands with Kirei and Rikku and then they went to look at the baby.  
  
Taka and Miaka look at each other for a few minutes. Then Taka spoke up "Kirei and Rikku Chou?!?!? Both of them look like....well..."  
  
Miaka nods "I know. I wonder if Keisuke, Tetsuya, Yui, and Mayo notice it as well?" Taka nodded in an agreement.  
  
"She's so adorable!" said Kirei, as she looked down at the baby with a smile and her long purple hair hanging over her shoulder.  
  
Her hair was up in a high ponytail with a braid wrapped around it to keep it in place.  
  
Wearing a dark gray halter top, dark gray mini skirt, and an amulet around her neck with five different stones on it. There was a ruby, a emerald, a sapphire, a diamond, and a amythest.  
  
Miaka smiled and watched Kirei play with the baby, lightly cooing to her.  
  
"I met Kirei and Rikku when I first came to the boarding school. Kirei was my roommate back then. Both of them have been my best friends since then and we live in a small four bedroom house now with two other people. They couldn't come today, because they're working. Going to Kyoto University and working part-time at the National Library in Kyoto," said Araki, as she sat down on the sofa.  
  
"The National Library?!?" said Taka, as he blinks slightly at her.  
  
Araki nods and folds her hands in her lap.  
  
"Helping people, check-outs, check-ins, fixing the shelves, and going through the Reference room."  
  
Miaka went to the kitchen to get some refreshments together and everybody else sat down to talk.  
  
"The reference room?" questioned Taka as he appeared shocked, then turned to Keisuke who gave him a shrug and then turned back to Araki.  
  
"Yes, after work, I would spend hours in that room looking through them and reading. I can't get enough of reading them," Araki said as a smile appeared on her face again.  
  
Rikku grinned at Araki.  
  
"I wonder if Araki's baby will be as adorable as this one is in about 8 months from now," Kirei muttered, as the baby got a hold on her finger.  
  
Everybody stopped what they were doing, then turned to Araki, except Kirei, Rikku and Miaka. Because the twins already knew and Miaka was busy in the kitchen, so didn't hear any of it at all.  
  
Rikku gave Kirei an angry glare and she sweatdroped as she moved away form the baby and muttered an oops.  
  
"Your family would have found out anyways. What, were you going to hide out from them for 8 months after today and then show up with a baby in your arms that you don't know what to do with?" asked Kirei, as she looked at Araki with seriousness in her eyes and her hands on her hips.  
  
Araki didn't say anything.  
  
Then the others turn to Rikku who just shook his head no. "It wasn't our other roommate either. He wouldn't do anything like that, we have known him for years as well."  
  
Mrs. Yuuki looked at her younger daughter, watching her body language for a few silent moments before her eyes widened. "Oh Araki..." she whispered as she placed her hand atop of Araki's.  
  
But Araki pulled her hand away and moved away from her mother, narrowing her gold amber eyes at her.  
  
"Feeling sympathy towards me now? That's a first. Never before have since you sent me to that prison have you. Besides, why would I tell you about this?"  
  
Taka, Tetsuya, and Mayo just sat there, staring at Araki while the others looked at her in silence.  
  
Araki stood up on her feet with an emotionless expression on her face and her eyes, then silenced her mother from speaking anymore and left the living room for the kitchen to help Miaka with the tea and snacks.  
  
The shocked look faded away from Taka's face and was replaced with sadness. "I feel so much hatred coming from her and through her body. What caused this?"  
  
A movement came from Keisuke and Taka, Tetsuya, and Mayo turned to him. He opened his mouth to speak when a scream came from the kitchen.  
  
"TAKA!!!" Miaka shouted from the kitchen.  
  
Taka was quickly out of his chair and into the kitchen with everybody else right behind him.  
  
There they found Miaka on the kitchen floor with a hyperventalating Araki in her arms covered in blood and more of it was all over the kitchen.  
  
Kirei knelt beside them, trying to calm down Araki, not caring if there was blood on her. Meanwhile Taka went to call for an ambulance.  
  
Araki finally noticed what was going on, looking up at a very worried Kirei and then blacked out before a bright orange light blinded her vision, leading her into darkness.  
  
The light sound of chimes came to her ears and started looking around the room to figure out where she was.  
  
There were large windows in the room with many shades of red type curtains drawn with a slight wind moving them. The sky outside was dark and the stars were out. There was fancy furiture in the room as well. Big throw pillows on the floor surrounded a big canopy bed. Nearby, a big dinning room table was off to the side of the room. Finally her eyes rested upon a big full length mirror.  
  
Her golden amber eyes widened at her reflection in the mirror. A slightly sheer yet tight long sleeve red dress was on her body, almost showing every feature of it. Her necklace was still around her neck and her long reddish auburn hair was up in a big bun, held up by a weird golden crown and a few loose curl ringlets framed her face. Orange-red feather wings, stuck out of her back.  
  
Her hand reach out towards the mirror to touch her reflection when a tall mature man with longish red hair came up behind her and wraped his arms around her, wearing weird clothing.  
  
"Admiring at your beautiful reflection, I see, my lovely goddess," he whispered as he kissed her neck and her eyes widened even more at the man's reflection in the mirror.  
  
She pulled away from him and then turned toward him, slowly backing away. "Who are you?!? Where am I?!?!?"  
  
The red haired man looked at her with a worried gaze and started walking towards her. "It's me, my love. This is home where you belong. Surely, you haven't forgotten."  
  
She shook her head, violently. "This is not Tokyo, Japan and I DON'T KNOW YOU!!!!"  
  
He frowned at her and kept walking towards her until she had her back against the full length mirror.  
  
He leaned his body against hers, looking down at her. "You're finally home....after so many years of waiting....the two of us are finally as one." He closes his eyes, leaning down towards her to kiss her.  
  
Then everything was black again.  
  
"A miscarriage. It was caused by too much built up stress that she was keeping bottled up all of this time," said the doctor.  
  
"Will she be okay, Doctor?" Mrs. Yuuki asked, looking worried.  
  
"Yes, just needs a full weeks rest and lots of food to get her strength back, physcially. But emotionally.....well it's going to be really rough on her. More than likely she'll close off her feelings and emotions"  
  
"But Doctor....Araki was already like this before this had happened. Since she was 3 years old she'd only show anger, once in a great while a smile," Keisuke explained.  
  
The doctor looked down at Araki's file and nodded after a few minutes of silence. "All that I can tell you is that she'll completely more than likely close off her feelings and emotions, permanently this time."  
  
In the other room, Araki slowly woke up and found herself surrounded by machines.  
  
Then slowly she sat up in her hositpal bed and heard the doctor talking to her family and friends.  
  
"You mean. . .?" Miaka spoke up with a worried tone to her voice and Araki picked up her neckalce from the inside of her shoe and looked at it.  
  
"Yes....she might never show or feel emotions ever again...."  
  
"Just become an empty shell," Taka finished emotionlessly off for the doctor as Araki traced the phoenix engraving. 


End file.
